the werewolf ninja
by WOLF TITAN
Summary: what if a powerful gene was thought to be lost but in a act of kindness a being returns it to the world in the form of a blonde headed idjet may god help us and thougth that he meet
1. Chapter 1

_**hi this is the wolf demon and im here to show my new story you will like i hope ive worked 2 weeks to get this and want some reviews and to midnightXXblue again she is someone to trust. And yes ts weird that have a new story but i had this in my computer and finally got it fixed.**_

There on this cloadless day you could make out what looked to be the giant water fall in the vally of the end you could see to figure's each of them were once former teammates and friends as you looked on one side you saw a boy with black hair and horrible red eye's as you looked closely you could see his entire body go black and grey with his anger coming out and filling the seal on his back his name was sasuke ucchia and he was trying to leave the village of the l eaf.

But on the other side of the water fall were the stone carving of the very first hokage stood a young boy with blond spikey hair that made him look like a rising sun and there he was cloked in a vail of pure redness just like blood. His hand held a ball of orb chakra turning into a tornado and this one was Naruto uzimakia and he was trying to stop him because he made a promise .

there the two young warrior's were charging there strongest attacks as they knew they had two in order for them to get what they want the most sasuke was charging the chidori 1000 birds and naruto was creating the resangan. It was like nothen you never could have seen if your were not there your self but there they ran at each other with pure deturminaton and screamed out to the Heavens.

"**RASENGAN!"**

**"CHIDORI!"**

There thay ran into each other runing on the water as if they were walking on steping stones and they went faster and faster were they were pretty much a blur to the naked eye but suddenly there was a flash of pure electrical light coming out from inbetween them both and you could see them perfectly. there you could see the young blond and black hair boys it was not a pretty sight as you saw the one known as sasuke hand was in naruto's chest asit was at least an inch from his heart but there was a small chance that he woukd be able to live from a wound like this. naruto rasengan had hit the top of sasuke headban completly destroying it not one bit of it was intact and sasuke head was bloody as could be but he seemed to be alive Moving. But naruto's eye's were just compleatly glassy but there was a small supply as he seemed to be breathing but it was just lightly and it might not even last that long with his word that he was able to manage he looked at sasuke and said

" Sasuke you may leave and abandon but i will never stop till i catch you and bring you back i promise you even if i have to."

there before he could finish what he was saying he passed out from the loss of blood and sasuke just walked away slowly not even thinking of looking back at the body of the young blond.

there was pure silent's with all you could hear was the sound of the animal's in the forest near the forest. you could see coming to the young genin a man who was wearing a mask over his mouth it and his eye was covered this was the two young shinobi's sensei kakashi he saw Naruto bleeding from his heart and knew he had to go as fast as he could to make it he reached the young blonde and raised him over his sholder and ran ran as he could possible do on his own.

**Mind scape**

there the young blond looked over to see a row of humungus bars that was ment to hold somthing of great perportion. It stood there in a quiet way which seem completly strange for in there was suppose to hold the great and powerful kyuubi no kitsu the strongest of the tailed beast or as the legend was told. Naruto looked over at the cage waiting to see the fox but instead saw a older woman.

Now this older woman in naruto's eye was one of the most beautiful women that he had ever saw her hair was blonde as any blonde could be almost like the sunlight it grew down to her back just over her plump ass the looked nice and firm her legs were long and smooth as if it went on forever, as you looked up you could see she wore no sign of cloth's and saw there was no speck of hair other then her head on this body here breast are large and firm pointing right at naruto they must have been a good DD and her lips are red as you looked at here eye they were like amber sort of a wolf like look that was unbenoce to them.

But the first thing the blond knockle head did was saying

" were the hell is your cloth at woman and were furry butt?"

there was an anoying look in the women's eye and she responded with a soft but suduvtive like voice with a small bt of southern twange.

" Naruto uzimaki you dont seem to reconicse me but i am that furry butt i am ayame or other wise known as the ten tail wolf."

there as naruto looked at the atractive woman and saw she indead had 10 golden tail that represented like a wolf but to naruto it didn't make scene he though he had the kyuubi no kitsue ad nobody ever heard of a ten tail biju so he looked at her and said

" what did you do with the kyuubi no kitsue?"

it wasnt like he cared for the fox but he just couldn't let the 4th sacrifce himself and ruin his life over the fox

" oh you mean Ayumi my daughter i dont know maybe in some field with some of her fox friends i dont know but i dont worry she's a big demon."

there it confused naruto as this woman who called her self Ayame calling kyuubi Ayumi so he responded

"the 9 tail fox is your daughter."

" Oh yes all the tail biju under 10 tail are my children i really feel bad for droping my shuki on his head(1 tail) he was never the same."

there naruto was startle that this atractive woman that could make any woman jealuse say she was the mother the the most powerful demons in the history of the elemental nation.

"what do you want with me for ummm Ayame right."

there was a noded coming from her and she responded saying

" it simple i have watched you for a long time and now i see you are worthy of my gift it was belived to be a cursed but in truth it was a gift only the people who were given it were not strong enought the power of the werewolf. now normaly you will only suppose to change on the night of the full moon but this will change as now that i give you it you will change anytime as long as it is not on the night of the new moon (durring those night people are more weaker and cant feel there true self) all i ask is for you to let me out of this cage i am so tired of this thing and to all do respect im tired of eating ramen."

there was a great pause in what he said when ayame told him about this werewolf thing and asked.

"what would happen if i let you go you just run off and try to destroy the village again!"

there was hatred in his eye because he knew the pain of what the villiage did because of what this demon did to her and ayame to a deep breath and said with passion

" it isnt that easy naruto you see if you let me out i am still stuck with you we are traped together by soul like mate and i have nothen my mate has gone and died after that damn war you human had protecting s follower of his i have nothen."

it looked like she was about to cry but held them back as if he had just died.

"i will train you to get this lone wolf and get his punishment but now you need to wake up do what you need to or you might die i won't be able to heal you ok if you dont stay awake you wont survive promise me NOW!"

there was a serious tone at the now part and he knew he had to take that serious and so he noded and the next thing he knew he was on the back of his sensei.

-Kakashi-

Hatake Kakashi speeds through the forest with urgency and haste, as one of his students Uzumaki Naruto lies dying in his arms. He glances down at his student covered in blood, he knew that it was done by his own move the chidori and it upset him completly as he knew it was his very own Technique he mumbled under his breath

"Damn you Sasuke, and Damn myself for teaching you this." He mutters in a voice filled both with anger as well as guilt. Using slight hand movements and voice activation he increases his chakra even further to gain additional speed as he heads toward Konoha.

it had felt like hours runing and he knew he would run out of steam no one could run forever he felt his student moving and grunting but couldn't belive it but he knew it wasnt impossible and he thanked the demon in his own mind knowing that it was probubly the only thing keeping him alive in the first place.

" oh a great villiage ninja thanking little old me why thank you." there was a female voice in his mind and to him it sounded like a woman he would definatly like to meet but what did she mean by thanking her.

"who are you?" ( no one will know but a few that it's not the kyuubi no kitsue.)

" I am what you human's think is the nine tail fox only you never seemed to learn now run or the woung boy will not make it in time."

there kakashi ran faster as fast as he was able to but to him it didnt seem it was enough even with copying the speed from his rival mighty guy it didn't look like he would make then he suddenly felt a huge rush of power hit into him like none he ever felt and he suddenly went faster as fast as the wind could and there he said

"thank you kyuubi you honor me with your power." he keeped running faster as he felt the utter force and left a smoke of dust as he went.

" honor you HONOR YOU im only doing this for the pup if i had my way id kill you for all you have done but i need the pup to live so go before its to late!" there was a high wave of KI that reached kakashi and he ran faster as if anko was chasing after him with a whip and in pure leather.( ive alway imagine anko was a dominetrix.)

~~~~ 2 hour's later~~~

Kakashi was runing to the gates of the villiage with zero chance of stoping you could see the guard that was on duty saw the leaf simble and let the grey hair jonin in as fast as he could and he was close to the hospital and there walking into the hospital it was tsunade the legendary sucker. Kakashi then screamed out Tsunade open the door this is a emergancy there the busty blond saw him runing at full force and notice the younge blonde.

there Kakashi managed to stop with out hitting the ratherly larg bust of tsunade and she looked to see him covered in pure blood and naruto on his back as it looked like he was barly breathing and she knew what to do and they took the younge genin in there to start his operation.

_**I hoped you like it i had some fun thinking of this if you have any idea on what his werewolf should look like privet it and promise to review i really want some i lost my best story and dont want to lose any good kind have a good day**_


	2. Chapter 2

there as Naruto was taking in the hospital he was gaining more conshesness and he was able to hear voice and one of them was his baa-chan he heard her say with worryness in her voice.

" shiszue get me a gurny now !"

"yes lady tsunade!" there he heard the sound of weels coming closer and closer and him being lifted in the air it frighten him as he realised he was in the hospital he never trusted it for when he did come he would alway's be close to dieing or noone would help him at all.

He was moving faster and faster and he begain to slowly open his eye's and what came to his eye's was tsunade and shizue. his mind was focuse secretly on tsunade's breast that were moving up and down over his head his noise was bleeding a small bit and he thanked god tsunade didn't look.

but shizue looked at him also with worry in he voice and fear in her eye's as it looked to trying to stay calm and said

" its going to be ok naruto i promise just stay awake."

naruto tryed to say somthing but his voice wasn't seemed to be working and all he seemed to do was nodd and then went back to sleep feeling warn out. there the three entered the examination room to begin a emergince surgery it was going to probubly be the only way to save the young man's life if it wasnt too late.

- with ayame-

The great wolf demon was working on his DNA as fast as she was able too. she may have been sealed in him but she was stronger then they thought if she wanted to she could go around his head but stayed when he showed up it wasn't easy like what it was in the old day bite him he turn's no she didn't need him to be mindless and she was giving him the power. there ayame looked more closely at his DNA and said

" what the hell is this this is impossible."

there with each strand of DNA she notice somthing strange there was hint's of wolf in it nothen she ever seen he didn't have demon blood or him or was he born on the night of the full moon but he he did have the werewolf gene it was small not enought to turn him as thought it was there for generation's.

But it seemed to be somthing if she was just able to make it stronger it would be all he needed to be a full one she started to place her power in it as she aranged the wolf gene's making it stronger and stronger. As the DNA started to absorb more of naruto's old Dna she knew he was going tp change.

" im almost close he should be able to stand his own agenst a jonin if he trains right."

it wasn't much but he was now stronger then most people his age and should be able to keep his chakra more up.

there she smiled for she added some inhancement for when it was mating season and she just wasn't able to resist at this time but oh well. (to all who think's you pervy writer well yes yes i am.)

" not bad for a demon that didnt mess with human DNA before." there she laughted at her self and went back to her descusting place she would call a home.

- About a hour-

Tsunade was in one of the most stressful event in her life even more when her belovid Dan had been killed not one but five of the youngest shinobi's to go out in a missian to retirvie what will be know as a A class missing nin and each had bearly mad it back at all but naruto was so far the worst of them all it was a hard one but she managed to get his body sustained for right now but it all depended on his own will to make it.

she went to get washed up for she was completly covered in the blood of five diffrent people and looked at her younge assistand and said to her

" shizue i need you to watch naruto make sure he's good he will wake up soon ok."

" Yes lady tsunade." she replied fast to her friend and teacher.

as naruto laided there sleeping he started to hear mysterious music that he never heard before and he was seeing his past of all the trouble and it was strange he was seeing his fght his attacks and all the horrible shit this villige had done to him and most of the thing he heard was from a older man oice that sounded kind and respective almost like a younger version of the old man and it told him

" Carry on my wayward son there will be peice when you are gone." (listen to carry on my wayward son to know what he heard or MIDNIGHT RIDER eather he would listen to.)

it was seemed to work for he felt he was getting stronger slowly but he was gaining more strength from hearing this voice and the music and his mind begain to wake up but his features were changing also from the effects of what Ayame had done was taking in two affected

His eye's became pure amber with the puple slit but still held his warmness and deturmination to never give up his teeth k9's begain to grow longer like a wolf's. His hair looked the same but his color was no longer the sunshineing blond that it was before it siliver like kakashi sensei but there were still spikey as it could belive. ( alway thought it be cool him with silver like Kakshi as a mini him .) his wiskermarks and sunk in more looking more menesing and his fingernails became sharper and a little longer like the inu clan claws but looked silver.

-with shizue first person-

" I was walking down the hall to get naruto medical reacord's when i saw her i could tell it was hinata she was just a shy girl but she was running passed all the doctor's and the nurses as thought she was in a emergance." I got right in front of her and there she made a shriking stop. " there i asked her.

" hinata why are you in such a hurry? For you know you arnt suppose to run in the hospital."

She looked at me with worry in her eye's well i think hard to tell they was lick cloads to me. and said with what sounded like fear in her voice and there i know she was scared to death

" naruto-kun i need to see him i need to make sure he's ok!" it was almost like screaming to me but i just decided to tell her.

" he's going to be ok you can see him when he wake up just go in the waiting room some of your friends are there just relax ok." i smiled at her persistant and some how she reminded me of a smalled version of Tsunade when it came to her love for dan.

I may never have known tsunade was when she was with him but i could alway's see the sadness and hurt in her eye's when i asked her about him once and knew they were the most any could be.

" i walked hinata back to the waiting room with the other's i saw the other rookes that didn't go on the mission."

- Back with Naruto 3 rd person again-

Naruto was starting to toss and turn as he begain to wake up and there the other song he heard after that lovly one with a lyric with midnight rider ( the midnight rider all caps country for ever baby.)

he started to open his eye that were just blurry as he started to get the sand out of them and get focused there he opened up and he saw everything his eye were just aazing he had some trouble seeing before but somehow they were better more focused and sharper then ever before.

he got up but as he did he felt pain in his chest but fought it as he got up and went to the mirrior that was in his room and there he looked and saw wait what the hell it looked like him but completly diffrent from his eye's to his face and even his hands it was horriflying he looked like a demon or a human wolf ( well duh) he then looked more horrifyed but after a minute the shock wore off and he begain to think to himself

" damn i look cool."

just then shizue looked at naruto and looked completely scared not for how he looked well a little but because of him out of bed he was still to hurt to be out and there she said stern and calm to him.

" Naruto get back in bed this instant." Naruto looked at the meddical nin and followed it for she looked lke she ment it all the way.

he went back to the bed as he was told he wasnt stronge enougth to fight a ant no less shizune

-with kakashi-

kakashi was in front of tsunade and the other jonin as tsunade looked at him he looked weak beyoind belif and asked him

"tell me what happen kakashi."

-Meanwhile, across town while Kakashi begins his tale,-

Sakura is in her room trying on different dresses trying to decide which one Sasuke would like best? She had heard that Shikamaru and the others had returned from their mission to bring Sasuke back. She wanted to look her absolute best for Sasuke, since she was sure that Ino pig was probably fawning all over him already. She had felt a strong chakra pressure earlier towards the hospital, and she was sure that had to be her beloved Sasuke. She finally decided upon a black flower printed kimono dress, and combed her long pink hair out past her shoulders. She had spent months regrowing her hair since the Chunin exams and her battle with the Sound ninja. She had heard once that Sasuke liked girls with long hair. She took a quick look at the clock and yelped.

"I can't believe I took this long to get ready," as she threw her shoes on and sprinted out the door heading towards the hospital.

- back with the others-

"I found Naruto in the Valley of the End, Sasuke was nowhere to be found. I saw how grave Naruto's wound was and brought him back here. And that pretty much brings you all up to speed of what happened, any questions?" Kakashi asks.

"I have a question," Gai says.

"Of course you do," Kakashi groans and rolls his eyes.

"The Valley of the End is far from Konoha, even with my miraculous speed it would take half a day for me to traverse back to here. How were you able to do it in less than an hour?" Gai inquires.

Kakashi took a deep breath and said.

"I received some additional chakra from the Kyuubi demon imprisoned within Naruto.( with naruto or hinata she is Ayame but to everyone eles she is kyuubi even if she is a wolf demon make me sad but have to.) That was the intense chakra pressure you all felt as I entered Konoha. Without it, I could not have made it back in time to save Naruto. If I even did?" Kakashi repentantly says.

"The Nine-Tailed Fox," Ino gasps.

"I thought the 4th Hokage killed that demon?" Shikamaru says.

"No," A loud voice echo's in the room as a large white haired man appears in a cloud of smoke astride a very large toad. Jiraiya one of the legendary Sannin had arrived.

"Jiriya don't their not ready!" Tsunade yelled out but was return to being yelled by the silver haired man

"NO THEY NEED TO NO THEY ARE ADULTS!"

"What do you mean no old man," Kiba says.

"Quiet you young whelp, you address the fabulous and most legendary Sannin and Sensei of the 4th Hokage himself, Jiraiya the Toad Sage Master Extraordinaire!"

"Oh give me a break," Shikamaru sarcastically says.

"Shut up Shikamaru." Asuma angrily says glaring at his student.

One look into his Sensei's eyes made Shikamaru realize that this old man was exactly who he said he was. He immediately decided his best course of action was to keep quiet and listen for the time being. Ino on the other hand wasn't as smart and immediately shot her mouth off.

"Whatever, back to the original question, what do you mean the Nine-Tailed Fox wasn't killed by 4th Hokage Yondaime?"

Jiraiya was a bit annoyed at the tone of her question but let it slide as she was a fairly pretty kunoichi and would probably fill out quite nicely as she got a little bit older. He was about to explain when Kakashi interrupted him.

"Master Jiraiya, is this the time would should reveal this?"

"Yes Kakashi, this secret needs to be revealed if for nothing else to relieve some of the pain and heartache Naruto has been put through. It was bad decision on the 3rd Hokages part to try and keep this buried."

"I agree," Kakashi says.

"Now as for the rest you be quiet and listen and I'll explain." Jiraiya speaks.

"As powerful as the 4th Hokage was, and I should know I trained him. Even he was not able to destroy the Kyuubi demon that attacked the Leaf village 11 years ago. However, he knew of one jutsu that could contain or trap the demon but at a severe cost. This forbidden jutsu is known as the "Demonic Soul Seal" jutsu. At the cost of his own life Yondaime was forced to sacrifice himself using the Demonic Soul Seal technique, and he then sealed the Kyuubi's soul into Naruto."

A silence hung over the room as everyone who didn't know about this attempted to come to grips with what had just been said. Finally a voice spoke up and asked the question everyone wanted too.

"But why Naruto?" Rock Lee asked.

Jiraiya walked over to Rock Lee and put his hand on his shoulder and said.

"Because Lee, Yondaime was a noble man and he wouldn't imprison the demon in another family's child. He chose to seal Kyuubi away into his one and only child."

An audible gasp was echoed by the majority of people in the room.

"Yes its true, Naruto is Yondaime the 4th Hokages only son. In a way, this village owes its past and current existence to both Yondaime and Naruto," Jiraiya says proudly

there was a shock

"but nothen you need to worry about he is the same and you are not to tell him anything at all got it." this was tsunade telling them this

but as it reached hinata' ear's she looked mad that they kept this from naruto and said

" he needs to know he has never had anything special and was hated by everyone i mean i saw him almost burn to death and wasnt able to help him for i wasnt strong enought he need somthing for all the shit that happen in his life."

but as she was explaining this tsunade then told her what she felt

" i know i want to tell him also i mean he is my grandson my real grandson. after all but im doing this for his own pertection so please calm your self ok hinata." there was tears in her eye as thought she finally got somthing of her sholder.

there was a scilence as they hear this confesion of tsunade's but it was over in a seconde as a surtin pink haired women came into the picture later then even kakashi was Sakura comes bursting in and says, "Where's Sasuke?"

As Sakura reached the waiting room, she could barely contain her excitement at seeing Sasuke again. As she entered the room, and asked about Sasuke she saw all of her friends there and thought they must be here to welcome Sasuke back as well. And why not, he's such a great guy, it's no wonder he has so many friends not like that nuisance Naruto. As she scanned the room looking for Sasuke, she failed to notice the glares many of the people were giving to her. Not seeing Sasuke anywhere, she asks the closest person to her in the room again, "Where is Sasuke?"

Shikamaru being that said person in the room says.

"Don't know, don't really care, he can rot in hell as far as I'm concerned!"

This immediately brought Sakura's famous temper to a boil. Nobody talks about Sasuke-Kun like that with her around, and she shouts at Shikamaru.

"You take that back, you lazy good for nothing jerk! Hey Ino, are you just going to sit there and let your dobe of a teammate talk about Sasuke-Kun like that?"

Ino lifted her head and looked directly at Sakura and said.

"Sit down and shut up Sakura! No one here is in any mood to listen to your bullshit right now!"

It was then that Sakura looked around the room and noticed the glares being sent her way by everyone in the room. Confused as to what was going on, she turned to Kakashi Sensei who was also leveling a cold stare her direction and stammers.

"What, what's going on?"

there as the room looked at hinata she looked pissed so pissed off that she could kill a s class ninja with her very stare but she didn't seem to give a single sentence for what was going on there shizune came out and said " he's ready for some visitor's come on in"

sakura looked over and said " is it sasuke is he ok if naruto hurt him im going to." there was a form of hatred in her eye's as she said thought word's but Tsunade looked at her realesing more KI. it made her scared and she went scilent the rooke 9 the two sannin and jonin's came into naruto room and they were shocked to see his new body look's hinata blushed from it ino looked like she wanted to just hold him. sakura didn't look at him and there they saw the bandage that was almost at his heart. there was a gasp at what they saw

_**there i hope you like chapter two i still think of his werewolf form and do you think i should have other were beast i am going to have as one i mean no one that's powerhouse his age so go with it just what type give me on review my followers**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello all wolftitan here well im glad i got some readers and some revew i need more and i still want people to give me a type of werecreature Lee and Guy should be i mean no one that strong there age so come on all im glad i have some good reader and i was brought to my attention that some of my work is alike from anouther and i am sorry if it is true i had no idea and it wont happen again thank you jiryia for telling me you pervy sage.**_

Naruto looked at all of them and the first thing he said to any of them was

" what are you looking at for?" there was a idiotic look on each of there faces as he looked he notice kiba and he looked at him with anger in his eye's and akimaru was also growling at him they were looking at him like they were wild dog's (no pun intended).

Neji looked at him with his normal no expression and so was shino just looked at him well naruto couldn't tell with his glasses what he was looking at Lee along with guy was looking suspiouse at him as though they new there was somthing up with him.

with the girl's Hinata was doing all she could not to faint being close to Naruto like this and was blushing a new color of red but she liked his new look she liked how he looked before but this one was more gorguse.

Ino was also blushing she never really liked naruto but there was like somthing with him that was pulling her over to him and wanting to ride him. ten-ten didn't seem to be that affecred by his look she was so into neji's.

Sakura it looked like she was looking for someone else she wasn't even consern with the person in the room and there naruto just had to ask and said

"Hey Sakura, how are you?" Naruto asks in a strained voice.

"I don't know how I am Naruto, nobody here will tell me anything? Where is Sasuke-Kun Naruto?"

Naruto once again crushed that the first thing Sakura says is about Sasuke, looks down timidly and says.

"I'm sorry Sakura, we or should I say I couldn't bring Sasuke back. I'm sorry, I couldn't keep my promise to you, he's gone."

Sakura just stood there staring at Naruto her body slightly quivering, before she finally spoke.

"Naruto, you idiot! I ask you to do one thing in my life and you can't even do that right! Gaa, I don't know what I was thinking believing you could actually accomplish something! I mean Sasuke always called you a loser but I never really believed that until."

"That's enough," Jiraiya yelled. there was rage in the old sannin eye's hearing all the pink haired bitch was saying to his student and said

" Kakashi handle your student before i do somthing i will ever regreat and make sure she is punish." there was hatred in his voice as he told Kakashi this as you looked there was anger in the copy nin's eye also.

"What does he mean handle it Kakashi Sensei," Sakura asks before a hand strikes her across the face knocking her down. Sakura looks up to see her Sensei standing over her his body shaking with rage.

The rest of the people in the room took a step back wondering where this was going to go? They were already stunned by Sakura's vile treatment of Naruto. Kakashi's reaction was also stunning if not deserved in and of itself. As Sakura struggled to get to her feet, she heard Kakashi say in a vengeful voice.

"If you get up Sakura, I will knock you down again! You will sit there and shut up and listen to what I have to say right now!"

Sakura looked down and quietly said, "Yes Sensei."

"I said shut up! I don't want to hear your voice again, do you understand?" Kakashi says with vengeance.

Sakura afraid to look up at her Sensei slowly nodded her head.

"Now listen up and listen well, because I'm not going to repeat myself. In case you didn't notice, Naruto was nearly killed trying to keep his promise to you. And the individual who nearly succeeded in killing him was your precious Sasuke-Kun." Kakashi angrily informs her.

Sakura eyes grew wide upon hearing this and she lifted her head to Kakashi and was about to say something when the look in her Sensei's eye told her this would be a mistake.

she closed her eye's clenched her fist and got up and walked behind Tsunade but as she was getting behind her Tsunade but she just made her stand in front to listen to her own medicen and there naruto just looked at her and said

" what do you really feel about me sakura tell me i want to know i think every one want's to know!" there was a small amount of tear in his eye's.

Sakura looked at him and took a deep breath and said

" You want to know the truth well here it is i hate you. i wish you were dead if it wasn't for you being you i would be with sasuke-kun and wouldn't have to be here in this room and my mother is right your nothen but a freak a demon that should have died the second you were born and your whore of a mother was right when she abandon you and i wish i did what my mother said to do when i was in that forest and killed you!"

there was so much hatred in her eye's but as naruto heard what had hit him he just lost it.

He began it grow heavly it wasn't a normal kind it was like a wolf he jumped of the bed ever gasped ashaly Tsunade who had estimated he wouldn't be able to leave for about a week but there he was standing right there.

Naruto eye's began to glow red he opened his mouth his teeth was like wolf fangs even Kiba was looking scared. He removed his cloth and there he was pratly removing his own skin but instead of showing blood as skin was being ripped it showed hair silver furr as he riped the skin off his chest Naruto head was changing to a wolf like the mouth extended his ears went to the top of his head and his hair grew longer and his fingernail grew longer as it was covered in silver. ( ww watch?v=jr60kvuKw3w&feature=fvwrelimagin this is how i imagin it only the furr is silver.)

He looked at Sakura and was growling he was more beast then man and began to walk slowly to here Sakura pulled out a kuni that she had well no one knew were she pulled it out.

But it didn't even scare the now wolf Naruto he went and walked over to the dark pink woman who you could now see was pure scared infact almost everone in the room was scared he was right infront of her and grabed her neck and put her to the wall.

- Naruto Mindscape-

naruto was awake in his mindsacape and he looked over to see ayame who was now in her cage and he said " Ahhh my head what happen?" he was rubing his head as he started to remember what happen before he blacked out there he saw Ayame and there she said to him.

" well wasn't expecting you to change this fast somthing must have pissed you off bad."

"what do you mean Ayame?" there was a question mark over his head in confusion.

"well normally before you can learn to turn you can only turn when your angrey heart races fast or on the night of the full moon but till you learn to control it your dangerous."

"Dangerous?"

"Yes dangerous you are more instinked right now and the beast in you is in control only you could kill anyone that get's in your way."

" WHAT YOU MEAN MY FRIEND'S ARE IN DANGER!" Naruto started to yell out load with fear " how do i change back now? "

there the great wolf demoness then said " Well right now only munksvain or getting your heart rate to slow down but it's not easy."

There was fear in his eye because there might be nothen he could do.

-out of his mindscape-

there the out of control wolf naruto was holding sakura by her neck in the wall it looked like she was hardly breathly jiriayia and Tsunade was trying to talk to naruto seeing if they could stop him from doing what he was doing.

There kakashi came up trying to stop him by force but as he got close to him and grabed him by the arm that was holding sakura, naruto turned aaround and knocked him into the wall almost knocking him out cold, it looked like nothen was going to stop him from killing sakura when suddenly.

he felt someone holding him it felt warm and kind that it made the beast let go of Sakura and turned around to see who it was.

-Back to the mindskip- (i won't keep doing this all the time.)

Naruto was looking at his hand. it was confusing him and he looked at the shewolf for answer and all she said was

"your turning back somthing must be calming you down a bit ok ill talk to you tonight ok."

-back to normal-

Naruto looked down threw the eye's of the beast and there he saw a young woman no he saw what looked like a angel around his age her eye's were pale almost like cristal she was wearing a jaket over her even thought the room was almost 80 degress.

it was Hinata hyuug she was holding him from behinding there was tears in her eye;s and there he was suddenly turning slowly back to human he was falling down and was then laying in her arm's and was abiut to pass out.

He smiled as he went unconsion's looking into her eye's.

Sakura had hit the ground and she coffed as she took in a deep breath gaining air.

she looked to see Naruto was completly back to normal and there she got up and screamed out load and said with fear in her voice

" See he is a monster we n-need to kill him come on Lady Tsunade i mean you said i was going to be you aprentise so please." there suddenly Sakura felt a huge pain in her stomic she looked up at what hit here and saw the legendary sucker Tsunade with anger in her eye's.

" Sakura for what you have told us you are going to be lucky i dont imprisoning you and your mother will even live but as of now you are no longer my student, and you will be on probation for the next 3 years and will not be a chunin and will look for the devil cat when you are working you got that you desgaful pink wench i dont know what i saw in you!" you could just hear the venom in her voice.

"NOW GET OUT OF MY SIGHT BEFORE I GET REALLY MAD."

There Sakura got up and ran out of the room as fast as her leg would Let her she looked around to see anger in everyone's eye's even her ol friend Ino had them and they were the same when it involved Naruto.

there as she was out of the room and Tsunade just siged and thought.

"what did i see in her?" and then she went to Hinata to see what naruto was in and after a few second of examining him she could tell he was just asleep.

Kiba was the first to respond out of the shock of what had happen to naruto and said

" what the hell just happen and why is naruto smelling like a wolf?"

" i dont know Kiba but i think this is a new bloodline somthing no one has ever seen before in are whole life even i never heard of it."

There was a look on there faces as to what they belive to be a bloodline and so the stayed quiet on this form.

Kakahi went and picked Naruto from hinata arms and put him in the bed so he will be able to rest and there Tsunade went to Issue a meating.

Hinata sat down on the chair looking at the unconshious silver haired boy and was planing to stay there till he would awaken from the slumber he was currently in right this minute.

Everyone was leaving the room for they had a lot to do but only after they had promised the Hokage not to tell and person about what happen untill everything was taken care of and the only one that had not even left was Lee and Guy as there was somthing on there mind ut was strange because the entire time not one of them said flames of youth or went to hug each other.

There they heard the others yell for them and they soon followed them as it looked like they were going to have something planned in the very future.

_**well people this is the end of the new chapter and i hope you love it and i want to ask you my fans what with the way guy and lee are like that and you can pic why review it to me and also read my other story naruto uzimaki and the unnatural or i might call it the howling**_


	4. Chapter 4

it had been about a few hours sence naruto had turned from his human form to that beast but he was still unconsious. there was quietness around the area as you could see the young Hinata finally managing to get a little bit of sleep it wasn't much as she was worryed for the young grey haired child.

Naruto eyes were deeply closed as they seemed to refuse to wake up but there the light of the lamp that was over his eyes started to go threw and there it woke him up his mouth was completly and utterly dry as a bone. he looked over to his side desk to see if someone was nice and left him a glass of water but all he saw was hinata half out of it.

"water water." was all he was able to muster from his dry mouth and she looked at him she imediatly sprung into action even if she was half out of it she ran over to the sink that had some styraphom cups and brought them over to Naruto. he tryed to lift his hand bur he was still to weak for it. so she decided to help him she moved the cups gentle over his lip and the water flowed into his mouth and down your throut.

When the cupe of water was finished he made a ahhh sound felling relief he looked over and looked at hinata and said "thanks hinata i needed that." there he knew he had to ask her somthing and then said "what happen when i passed out hinata i cant remember much."

She looked away tring to figure out the right words and there she said "you dont remember?"

"Not much but im getting a little bit but not much." she looked at him with eyes of concern and said " you turned into this wolf like human and almost killed sakura." there they looked into each others eyes as they looked at them there was fear in naruto's eyes as he knew he almost killed someone he thought was a friend. Suddenly a horror came to his eyes and he looked over at the young girl did she really do that for him she could have died he then looked at her and stuttered but manage to say

"W-Why H-Hinata i could have killed you?" there she gave him a nervous look she knew that he was hurt and she just couldn't lie to the young kid he was someone that she could never truly say how she felt so she did somthing that would be suprising to them all, She moved her head over to him and kissed him in a form of heated passion that none had ever seen before it was almost as though they were in the end of a romantic movie, naruto was in a daze as she moved away from his lips and before he could say anything she interupted him.

"That why i tried to stop you Naruto-kun." and there he suddenly felt a slight confusion but he couldn't say anything he had to cool himself he thought he might make that strange change and he asked which almost killed the mood

"Where Baa-chan?"

- Tsunade-

She was in the middle of the the room of head's ( and no they are not shrunken head's lol) there she saw the head of the clan's from hyuuge to the Nara clan, each of them on one side of the room.

On the other side was the civilian clans on that was closes to the hokage was a pink haired woman that could easly be told was Sakurani mother.

There Tsunade looked at all of them but as she got to the older pink woman there was a hatred and said "sakuma i have reasently heard that you wanted your own daughter to kill a fellow ninja so for the next 48 hours you and Anko are going to be good friends in the T&I"

There the ANBU appered behind Sakurani and took here Away from the room she was screaming as load as her family legendary lungs could do.

Tsunade was smiling knowing some justice is being surved and so she started to talk and then looked to the other and said

" Around 5 hours ago me and a group of young genin have belive to descover what i belive to be a new bloodline that probubly been open and unleashed it seem to be a type almost like the one of inu-clan (i forgot kiba clan so im winging it)

there Tsumi was looking concern as to who could be close to her clan and there she asked the the blond hokage.

" what type could be close to mine and who has this one?"

There suddenly Danzo raised his head to this wanting to know who had it and how he could use it for his advantage.

"It is Naruto Uzumaki and he seemed to what i saw he was able to turn into a wolf like creature i have never seen at all."

there suddenly everone on the civilian coucil was screaming some were "HE'S A DEMON A MONSTER KILL HIM" or "WE NEED TO BREED HIM MAKE MORE OF THESE THING THEN KILL HIM" but all it did was make the hokage very angry.

" Naruto will not be killed and if he is hurt or anything worser i will have you all imprisnent for crimes agenst konoha!" (i know worser is not a word but shut up im trying to get it offical in the world dictionary so far not gotten anything)

there she heard nothen but pure scilents and left the room.

What she didn't know was that someone was watching his one eye had a glar of pure desire and want for what fad to have been what the boy had and if he could harness this unknown power for his own.

-with Naruto-

He looked over at her it was hard to resist her beauty he couldn't understand it but he was gaining this feeling more and more and then he had to ask her

"Why Hinata what make me so special?" she gave him a look as she said from her heart the true reason that she was inlove wth him,

"The reason why Naruto you are the only one that ever given me inspiration everyone would try and bring me down or they think im to weak but you, you never give up and it inspires me with everything you do it helps me you are my brave- my knight and my savior if it wasn't for you i might have took my own life."

As she said though word to him he was barley able to belive it he ment that much to her but no one ever care for him no one, he didn't know what this was but he was feeling more of a spark in his soul he even ignored the,

"**AWWW" **from ayame and he said to her wanting to try and see if she would stay

"Hinata i need to tell you something i have this demon and people hate me for it if-" suddenly she was interupted

"I don't care what they say you are Naruto not some horrible ugly demon." right there she heard out of nowhere.

"**Hay in my world im considered Adphrodite!" **

"W-w-who was that?" Hinata, stuttered she didn't know who that was. this gave Naruto a nervous look, he then said

"Hinata this is my Demon but i have no idea how she did that she is the ten tail wolf." Hinata looked at him and was about to say something but was interupted by someone coming into the room.

They turned around and to see who it could possible be and there they looked to see who else but the might Guy in his green clad cloths he was looked at them both nd Hinata blused as she realised that she was extremly close to the silver heaired boy and scooted away he didn't seem to give any mind to it and then said to the two

"Hinata my youthul female i know your showing your youth to young Naruto but would you mind if i talk to him in privet its something that he will be needed to do with young Lee." Hinata gave him a nodd and ran out of the room before she could have turned into anouther color and there the two were all alone.

Guy changed his expression from the loveable guy to a person that was completly serious he then said to Naruto

"I want to talk to you about what happen this morning as you made that change."

"why that gai sensei? i dont even know what's going on with this." gai gave him a simple smirk and said out the door.

"Lee come in here its time to reveal are secret!" suddenly Lee walked in and look at naruto before they started to remove their shirts. (AHHH IM BLIND)

Naruto started to look scared and tried to cover his eyes but what he saw next was completly strange.

They took in a deep breath and closed their eye as they were they skin was changing int scales reptillina like the head began to change form as they were looking mre reptile musle growing bigger by the second as they last the hair on their head finger slowly turned int claws and as they were finished changing they look almost like a alagator.

Naruto was completly suprised and yet scared these two have turned into something horrifying.

_**hahahaha cliffhanger boys feel my wraith i will continue when i get mre of your soul... i mean review sorry thingking of my night job. so long for now**_


	5. goodbye all i will miss this story

HELLO ALL THIS IS YOUR FAVORITE WRITER THE WOLFTITAN WELL IF YOU LOVEE THIS TORY THE WEREWOLF NINJA IM SORRY BUT IT IS TO BE REMOVED IM TIRED OF THE CHAOS FROM PEOPLE THAT WONT QUIT BITCHING THINKING I STOLE IT ALL MY WORK IS ORIGINAL REMEMBER THAT BUT I WONT BE GOING ON WITH THE WOLF NINJA IF THEIR IS ANYONE TAT WISH TO TAKE THIS OFF MY HAND PM ME AND I WILL SAY IF YOU CAN HAVE A GOOD DAY AND THANK THESE PEOPLE FOR GETTING RID OF A GOOD STORY PEOPLE LOVED.

_**rjiceman**_

ZevTheSkittleDragon

justareader07 4

JadedRen 3/

NeonZangetsu

I'm Solo 3

Suave Jiraiya 3

IM SORRY THIS HAPPEN BUT THEY WOULDN'T SHUT UP AND I HOPE YOU ALL WILL FORGIVE ME IF YOU DESIRE TO READ MY OTHER WORK TAKE A LOOK AT I WILL PLACE A NUMBER OF HOW I LIKED WRITING EACH OF THEM AND HAVE A GOOD DAY I AM SORRY I MADE YOU UP SET PLEASE REVIEW THE OTHERS

older but not wiser4

NEVERMORE2

Slender man3

The Howling 1


End file.
